Spin Through Space
by justice-in-the-sky
Summary: Samus makes mistakes, but they never lead to anything good. Now they do.CHAPTER TWO UP, SERIOUSLAY!
1. Samus

Super Smash Brothers is a kickass game by Nintendo. None of these characters are mine.

So...with that in mind, on with the story.

Samus

Samus knew she was different, even when she was a little girl. She frowned when other girls smiled, stood outside when it rained, and kept her hair shorter than any boys did. Samus, didn't know many boys anyway, she didn't know much of anybody. She was just a little, blonde, dirty orphan, and no one seemed to care more than they had to. This matured and hardened her beyond her years, and made her the perfect bounty hunter anyone could ask for. That was what she was, a bounty hunter, which was why she was surprised when she got a strange message to join a group of renegade heroes in the plot to stop a sinister creature who warped reality and created monsters. This creature was called Master Hand.

When Samus heard about this Master Hand thing, she was, to say the least, confused. Why would they call her? She wasn't anything special. Just a bounty hunter. But when she then thought back on several of the adventures she had, she realized that, through the eyes of the people who sent this invite, she must be more than that. She had done many things worthy of praise, and perhaps these people thought that she made a habit of playing the hero. Well, she thought, she most certainly would have to give these people a visit, and assure them that she was not going to join them in their little game of lets-go-save-the-day.

But that was the first mistake she made. Deciding to reply to the message. The second she pressed the reply button on the message screen on her ship, it was pulled through a black hole that appeared out of nowhere. Samus, for the first time for as long as she could remember, lost her cool. She found herself tumbling around the starship, falling every which way, when, all of a sudden, she landed with a loud thump. She crawled to the window, and tried to see which planet she was on. She saw a large castle in the distance, but not much else, just grass. It would be quite tranquil if she wasn't so freaked out. She looked on her scanner for information on the planet, but it was, impossibly, off the radar, the map, off of everything. Was this even in her universe? Dimension? Where the hell was she? She slowly opened the hatch to her ship and walked outside. Finding no hostile forms, she started walking towards the castle in the distance. Suddenly, a creature with a toadstool on it's head popped up in front of her. Samus screamed.

"No, please, don't fret! I am friendly!" said the mushroom person.

Samus' eyes grew wide. It talked!

"What!" She said, startled.

"There is no need to walk to the castle. I can transport you there. Please, let me pilot your ship to the storage area."

Samus started to grow tired. Things were just getting weirder and weirder.

"Um, excuse me, mushroom man, I just came by to say that I was not going to take part in-"

"Please, call me Toad! I am a loyal servant of the lovely Princess Toadstool, although she is in her home kingdom of Mushroom."

Samus looked down at "Toad". Was everything mushroom oriented where this little freak came from?

"Princess Toadstool?"

"Yes, although her friends call her Princess Peach."

"Yeah, well that does have a nice ring to it. Anyways, I just came by to say"

"So yes, Miss Samus, please let me take your ship and transport you to-"

"How the fuck do you know my name? How did you even know how to reach me! Look, I'm trying to tell you that I don't want to be included in this Master Hand thing! Ok!"

Toad looked a Samus for a second, then smiled.

"Please, just let me show you the castle, and I'm sure you'll think otherwise!"

Samus sighed, her next big mistake coming right up.

"Ok, fine. Take me to the castle."

Samus arrived at the castle, and after gawking at it's size for a few seconds, walked in. A man named Mario had sent the message. He was short, a little chubby, and Italian, but he seemed to be very used to saving the world and whatnot. He explained about the situation at hand, and, for Samus' third mistake, agreed to help. There was something about Master Hand that she really did not like. So, in the months that passed, she fought along side a slew of people and other creatures that couldn't quite be classified as a person. At long last, Master Hand was defeated, and after some teary goodbyes (good thing she was wearing her suit, so no one could see her cry), she was back in her ship and on her way. It wasn't until a few years later that she was visited by an old friend.

She was looking out of the window of her ship when it happened. A star whizzed by, and when she followed it with her gaze, she saw a pink orb traveling on it. Not believing her eyes, she quickly put up a dock on the top of her ship, and waited for the star to land. She felt a small boom when it did, and a pink puffball slid down the ladder, at once recognizable to Samus as her former teammate, Kirby.

At once, Kirby laid out pages upon pages of information, that informed Samus that Master Hand had returned. He had created several more horrible creatures, extensions on old ones that he had, and a brand new one as well, one gigantic monster, with spikes and horns. He seemed to also be joined by his only relative, his brother. Kirby, after giving her the info, turned to her and said,

"This will be harder, than last time, Samus, I can understand if you choose not to join us this time."

And with that, he was gone.

Samus sat there for a second, then stood up, and walked to the control panel. Then, her fourth and final mistake, she set the coordinates for the black hole that had taken her to the place that she now knew well. She turned to the information again, looked at the awful things that were heading to power, and realized that the mistakes she had been making, that got her involved with the Super Smash Brothers League weren't really mistakes at all. But the battle hardened bounty hunter would never say that to anyone else. She smiled.

"Looks like we're going to need more people."

And then, she was sucked into a black hole, and it all began again.


	2. Kirby

Chapter 2 of Spin Through Space

I wasn't even going to write anymore, as you can see from my prolonged absence, but I got a bunch a reviews asking me to do just that! 00

I didn't think I was even any good.

Anyways, chapter two (and I'll promise I'll stay constant this time.)

Out of all her allies, Samus always had a strange connection to Kirby.

How could she explain it? Well, to start off, they were both kinds of aliens, so there was one similarity.

But she noticed more and more that Kirby laughed at all the things she did, cried at all the things she did, and screamed at all the things she did.

And looked pretty damn adorable doing it.

So, needless to say, when she returned to the castle, Kirby was the first to leap all over her and giggle with delight.

"Samus! I knew you'd come back! I just KNEW it!"

Samus couldn't help but smile at these words.

Although his outward appearance may have had people fooled, Kirby was really one of the toughest fighters she had ever met.

Other than just the whole copying abilities thing, he could hold his own without absorbing people's powers. But whenever the fight was over, he would always help the person get back up again if he won, and he always lost graciously.

In many ways, Samus wished she could be more like Kirby, which she kept to herself, fully aware that It would sound utterly odd coming out of her mouth.

But Kirby never had any problems voicing his likes about people.

Samus watched cheerfully as Kirby got out of a fight with Mewtwo, dragged him to a lunch table, and started gabbing about what was great and what wasn't about the fight.

"So how do you think that went? I think it went great, we're both ready for anything Master Hand OR Crazy Hand can throw at us. I really thought you were great at the electricity thing you do in the air, that really hurt.

"It was also totally cool how you can pick up things without even touching them. Telekinesis looks like so much fun! I wish I was psychic. I mean sometimes I am, but only when I absorb your powers!"

Kirby laughed, as Mewtwo stared at him, not quite able to grasp his fast way of talking.

"Speaking of that, I'm not great at controlling your shadow ball yet, so I should get better at that, huh? Just in case I ever need it. But that attack on you is amazing! It's really a lot like Samus' charge shot, huh Samus?"

She nodded vaguely in his direction, and grinned behind her helmet at Mewtwo's astonished purple eyes flitting in her direction, silently asking her for some help. She shrugged, and went back to reading the ship parts catalogue she borrowed from Fox and Falco.

"I think we should both work harder, right Mewtwo! If we're good now, imagine how we'll feel after a few weeks of hard training! I love that feeling of accomplishment, don't you? One time..."

Kirby trailed off into a story about Ripple Star or something about crystal shards, as Mewtwo quietly listened.

Next week, she saw Kirby throw shadow balls so expertly, she could have sworn that he was the the purple psychic cat himself.

Sometimes, Samus wished she could be more like Kirby.

Meep! I love Kirby!

Tell me who you want the spotlight to me on in the next chapter!


End file.
